Siewca marzeń
by posokowiec
Summary: Jego oczy chłonęły światło, którym od zawsze się karmili, wypełniając pustkę istnień bez żadnego sensu w życiu. Dał nadzieję; uchwycili płatki między palce, czując w sercach coraz mocniej iskrzący płomień. / ot3, kinda eremin


Zawsze, kiedy patrzył mu w oczy, dostrzegał zatrważającą pustkę. Przywykł do pozbawionego wigoru wzroku, przymrużanych w znużeniu powiek, zaciśniętych ust.

Może nie do końca zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale jedynie on potrafił rozpalić w nim płomień; pasję tak nęcącą, tak zaraźliwą, rozgrzewającą trzewia, że parzyło cię przy pierwszym kontakcie.

Tylko wtedy głos barwiły ociekające emocje, a płuca wdychały pełne życia hausty powietrza. Armin był pewną siłą napędową: zasiewał marzenia. Rozbudzał w człowieku determinację tak barwną i silną, nie dającą ugiąć się nacierającym przeciwnościom. Niezłomny charakter Erena wyłącznie potęgował doznania, kiedy obaj przeglądali zakazaną książkę i planowali owiane dziecięcą niewinnością przygody eksploracji świata. Nie czuli strachu przed nieznanym, nieświadomi potęgi zagrożenia zza murów.

Stali ramię w ramię każdego dnia, żywiąc się własną obecnością. Naturalne zostały wymiany uśmiechów, spojrzeń, dotyku – mieli własne bariery, nie zwracając uwagi na te, które wyznaczali inni.

Eren bez niego przygasał, otulany kocem przez Mikasę; turkusowe tęczówki gasły, grymas z ust znikał. Dłuższe przerwy niewidzenia siebie nawzajem źle wpływały na jego kondycję. Zapominał jak to jest cieszyć się z najmniejszej głupoty; nie miał z kim dzielić blasku w oczach. Gdy popadał w osowienie, brunetka nie potrafiła pomóc: sama chłonęła energiczność szatyna. Nie mając kontaktu z rozpalającą iskrą, siadali oparci o siebie bok w bok, przykryci tym samym materiałem, i czekali na jakikolwiek sygnał do rzucenia w wir zabawy. Usypiani bezczynnością, rozsiewali aurę ponurego rodzeństwa, od którego każdy rówieśnik stronił.

Spotykając ponownie ogromne, niebieskie oczy Armina, Eren eksponował niespotykane dotąd pokłady wesołości, zarażając nimi Mikasę. Wspierali się wzajemnie, brnąc przez coraz brutalniejsze życie. Im starsi byli, tym więcej rozumieli; większy gniew buchał im w trzewiach, skręcali żołądki z żalu źle podjętych decyzji, przygasali podczas niepowodzeń, by niedługo potem wybuchnąć kolejnymi porcjami determinacji.

Strony w książce powoli żółkły ze starości, niektóre ulegały zniszczeniu podczas różnych wypadków, lecz namalowane tam obrazy i wypisane słowa zostawały nienaruszone, doskonale widoczne dla pełnego pomysłów blondyna.

Takim sposobem stali, w równym rzędzie, ścierając rękawy wojskowych kurtek; inspirowani własnymi pobudkami, posiadając wspólny cel. Podejmowali wyzwania losu rzucającego kłody pod nogi, pewni racji, w które wierzyli latami. Zawsze, kiedy czuli, że ucieka z nich cały zapas energii, motywacja wydaje się złudna, a nikt wokół nie popiera tego toku myślenia – patrzyli sobie w oczy i dostrzegali to, co podczas zamieszania odchodziło w kąt, niespodziewanie przycichało.

Mają rozwiązania każdego problemu; miękki głos, pozbawiony drżenia, pewnie przemawia w stronę zapędzonej pod ścianę dwójki i oczyszcza umysły, ponownie rozpalając ogień.

Już dawno zgubiliby się w poplątanych traktach życia, skłóceni, zagmatwani przez własne uczucia, ale istnieje coś, co nieustannie pcha ich naprzód, wskazując najwłaściwszą ścieżkę do przebycia.

Armin posiada zbyt elastyczny umysł, żeby ugiąć wyobraźnię pod ciężarem strachu.

To nie zawsze prosta droga, czasem zbyt szalona – oboje są jednak w stanie przez nią przebrnąć, trzymając go wspólnie za dłonie.

I Eren znowu nie wie, jak ma dziękować tym ogromnym, niebieskim oczom, które od zawsze były najbezpieczniejszą przystanią; z ich zasługą mógł biec bez obaw, wiedząc, że podążająca tuż z tyłu Mikasa również poczuje ciepło niezawodnego zaufania.

Jeszcze o zbyt wielu rzeczach nie mieli pojęcia, więc nie zamierzali teraz przystawać, wahać się czy czegokolwiek żałować. Dopóki czuli wsparcie tego rozmarzonego spojrzenia, byli w stanie dokonać niemal wszystkiego, ciągnąc Armina za rękę wraz ze sobą. Pokazać mu to, czego tak pragnął, jednocześnie spełniając własne marzenia, których nawet by nie mieli, gdyby nie piękno jego umysłu.

Oboje, Eren i Mikasa, potrafili docenić cudowne, niewinne chwile, chroniąc je przed okrucieństwem otaczającego świata. Doskonale wiedzieli, co powinni robić, a jeśli kiedykolwiek doświadczą zagubienia, para niebieskich tęczówek na pewno ich odszuka.

I uratuje, jak od zawsze to robiła.


End file.
